


AsaYuu omorashi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arousal, Assisted Masturbation, Embarassment, Erotic, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, Wetting, While masturbating, Yaoi, and then get caught, getting jerked off, horny boys, jerking off, pant wetting, they get trapped in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While desperate, Asahi’s needs are noticed by Nishinoya who tries to help him. He does, but that only causes another problem to arise in the both of them. This problem leads them to utter humiliation and embarrassment in front of a teacher.
Relationships: Asahi Azumane/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Asahi Azumane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	AsaYuu omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my kink babies, I come to deliver a second Omorashi fanfic. I started writing only because my roleplay partners aren’t motivated and that’s chill. But im horny, so now i write fanfic.

Asahi looks over at Noya’s hair, the cute little streaks of blonde reflecting the light that shines through the window. Normally, his beauty would be all that was on his mind, however he’s had other things occupying his thoughts. 

He really doesn’t want to bother the teacher, no matter how bad his problem bothers 𝘩𝘪𝘮. He tries to be tough about it and wait it out, he should’ve gone last period but then he was too distracted talking to his boyfriend. 

Yuu scoots the corner of his notebook in Asahi’s direction, looking at him from the side with a worried expression. “Are you alright? You look really tense.” The words on the page read. Even though Nishinoya’s handwriting is quite bad Asahi is used to it.

“Im okay, don’t worry.” He writes back in reply and shoots the shorter one a smile. He leans down and puts his head in his arms, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the teacher’s words as best he can. 

Nishinoya taps gently on Asahi’s shoulder, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The whisper is very breathy, very hot. 

Asahi’s ear tingles and he puts his hand over it, blushing. His lack of focus on keeping his muscles clenched causes a spurt to release from his bladder. He quickly contracts them again and holds his breath for a moment just to make sure. His legs are press together and he’s visibly flustered. 

He can feel his waistband tightening uncomfortably as his bladder expands. He lets out a quiet groan only Yuu can hear. 

Nishinoya looks to Asahi in his unraveling state, something about watching him break down under the pressure makes him tighten his own legs for different reasons. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Asahi can’t speak, even if he could his voice would likely crack and be too loud. Nishinoya recognizes what’s happening. “Sensei?” His hand shoots into the air. “Can I take Asahi down to the nurses office? He’s not feeling well.” He looks down at Asahi then back up at the teacher.

The teacher says a simple yes. Yuu looks down to Asahi and whispers very quietly: “Try to hold it until we get to the bathroom, okay?” He stands up out of his chair and leads Asahi out of the room. Asahi is practically waddling as they walk through the mostly empty halls, his urge to release it all are almost overwhelming.

His muscles are sore and he wants so badly to be able to let go, but the bathroom isn’t for a while, so he has to keep walking. He uses his jacket to conceal the already wet spot from earlier. “Thank you.” He whispers in his strangled voice, but that makes it worse. He stops walking and presses his hands deep between his legs, grabbing the end of his dick to stop any flow. 

Nishinoya blushes and looks away, without a jacket to hide under he’s completely defenseless when it comes to hiding his own situation. He feels like he shouldn’t be seeing this, he feels perverted and gross, but his inner shamelessness is getting off to this a lot. 

Asahi tries to stand again and feels himself release entirely, letting out an unintentional moan. Noya grabs his arm and pulls him into the storage room beside them, seeing people in the hallway giving Asahi any critical looks would make him too angry to think. 

The storage room is packed, boxes surrounding them with only, and barely at that, enough space for them to fit. Asahi is still going, with Noya’s stomach pressed into his dick he continues to piss, wetting all over the smaller boy and furthering to stimulate his erection. They both moan and Asahi pants. 

Asahi looks down at Nishinoya, who doesn’t look embarrassed or disgusted at all. He can tell what’s happening right away, his own erection may be too telling of how he thinks of it all. He leans his head back and covers his mouth.

His stream finally slows and his pants plus Nishinoya’s shirt soak most of the piss up, although still not stopping dribbles from falling into the floor.

Yuu grabs onto Asahi’s shirt and squeezes his legs together, feeling Asahi’s dick pressing into his abdomen is too much. He feels entirely too overstimulated to think of a way out of this. “I’m sorry Asahi-“

Asahi looks down in confusion. “You don’t need to be sorry.” He reassures in a soft voice. “We’re both screwed now.” He looks down at Yuu, who’s face is pressed right against his chest, breathing deep, hot breaths into him. It tickles his hairs and makes him feel fuzzier, he likes it. “Yuu..” He says quietly.

“Yes?” He speaks softly. He feels so ashamed to have liked that, but he can tell Asahi did too. 

“You’d think... as boyfriends we wouldn’t be so embarrassed about this.” He lifts Yuu’s chin and gives him a small peck. 

“I’m-“ He cuts himself off and wraps his arms around Asahi, grinding his lower half around his lovers upper thigh. “I wish we weren’t in school.” His tone sounds like a plead. 

Asahi can feel another wetness dripping from his cock, although this time he recognizes it as precum. He looks away and reaches down, his hand cupping around Yuu’s asscheeks.

Nishinoya let’s out a small, muffled moan into Asahi’s chest, his face cheeks flushing dark red. “A-Asahi~” He bites the fabric in front of him, careful not to bite the man too. 

Asahi pulls his hands back up and slides down in the closet, pulling out his dick as he sits in his puddle of piss. 

Noya positions himself on top of Asahi’s lap, pulling his own phallus out in response. He leans his head into Asahi’s shoulder and wraps both of his somewhat small hands around their two cocks. “Let me take care of it.” 

Asahi nods and turns away, only to look up at the door and notice it isn’t locked. He reaches up and locks it, just in time too. 

Just as Noya begins to jerk them off, an older male voice is heard from the other side of the door, coupled with loud banging. “Who locked the door?” He shouts and stomps off, sending chills down both of the boys spines.

“We should hurry this up.” Nishinoya inputs, and begins to jerk them off quickly. He puts his mouth around Asahi’s shoulder and bites down to muffle his moan, Asahi’s member twitching in response.

He puts his hand over his mouth and closes his eyes, completely lost in the moment. He’s close to climaxing already, he can tell Noya is too. They both come quickly in Noya’s hand, moaning loudly and panting heavily.

“Is someone in there?” They must not have been quick enough though.

The jingle of keys has them frozen in place, completely silenced both trying their hardest to breathe quietly. The door opens and they’re caught red handed, the teacher exclaiming “Jeeeesus-“ As he puts his hands over his eyes and turns away. “Put your dicks away and go home. Both of you.” 

Their hearts are pounding and they quickly zip themselves back up, humiliated for many reasons. 

They stand up and remember the earlier situation too, with the piss.

“Did you too both wet yourselves?”

“No-“ Says Asahi. 

“Yes.” Says Noya.

Neither of them say anything else and they both look away in shame. 

The teacher is at a loss for words. “What are your names? I’m going to call your parents about this. Don’t complain, you know this is unacceptable.”

The two freeze and choke back any words. 

“Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Asahi Azumane.”

The teacher furrows his brows and rubs his temples. 

“Just- go home.” He himself is also overwhelmed with the situation. 

The two walk home shamefully and don’t say much except for goodbyes as they part on path to home, forced to walk home in their conditions as they had no time to get a change of clothes. 

Once Asahi gets home and finishes his shower, he looks down at his buzzing phone. 

Yuu: “We should do that again.” 

Is all it reads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading bros, I will deliver once again sometime soon :D


End file.
